Love Songs
by Isis Aurora Tomoe
Summary: GeneralsSenshi two rival bands are paired up to do four songs and a grammy performance. Will sparks fly? rr please! COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Hey y'all! It's Phoenix Rose, and I'm back with another story! I know I haven't finished 'Different Destinies' yet but I had a really good idea for a story. Well anywayz, Usagi and Seiya, not Mamoru, don't play a major part in this. They're in it, but they aren't the lead singers or anything. They're managers. I don't like Mamoru very much so I'm pairing Usagi up with Seiya cuz I like him better. I don't own the Senshi or the Generals or my favorite Starlight (giggle(), they belong to Naoko Takeuchi and whoever else got the rights but this is my story and you can't have it! I don't own any of the songs either. If females marrying females makes you nervous, don't read! Here's a guide for everyone's names.  
  
Da INC (pronounced 'ink') (the Generals)  
  
Kunzite-Malachi, 27 Zoicite-Zach, 25 Jadeite-Jay'son 26 Nephrite-Nathan, 26 Seiya Kou-Seiya Lights, 28, manager Taiki Kou-Taiki Lights. 27, Seiya's brother Yaten Kou-Yaten Lights, 26, Seiya's brother  
  
They switch places with da Hot Gurlz on the charts once every two weeks. Right now they're a very close number two. They've gone quadruple platinum. Malachi and Nathan are baritones; and Zach and Jay'son are tenors.  
  
Da Hot Gurlz (the Senshi)  
  
Minako Aino-Mina Aino, 24 Makoto Kino-Lita Kino, 24 Ami Mizuno-Amilan Mizuno, 24 Rei Hino-Rei Hino, 24 Usagi Tsukino- Serena Rowlands, 26, manager Setsuna Meiou-Trista Williams 27, friend of the band Haruka Ten'oh-Amara Windam 26, friend of the band Michiru Kaioh-Michelle Windam 25, Ami's cousin and Amara's wife  
  
They're dominating the R&B charts this week and have gone also quadruple platinum. Mina provides soprano, Rei mezzo-soprano, Ami rap and soprano and Lita provides alto. Why is Ami doing rap? Because I thought it would be cute.  
  
Yes, I'm using the NA names. I got Malachi from Malachite because I couldn't think of any cute 'K' names. On with the fic!  
  
Love Songs  
  
Chapter 1-A Concert  
  
It was dark in the arena. The stage was dark, too. People were screaming and yelling out names. "Amilan. Mina. Rei. Lita." The stage lit up and four silhouettes could be seen posing from behind thin colored curtains. The arena gradually fell quiet.  
  
**"Where's all my soul sistas? Lemme hear ya flow sistas!" A voice rang out from behind the blue curtain.  
  
"Hey sista go sista soul sista go sista Hey sista go sista soul sista go sista." Sweet soulful voices sang out in answer.  
  
The red curtain lifted, and a gorgeous girl dressed in revealing red clothes stepped out. Her waist length black hair flowed loosely down her back and her eyes were a flashing violet. People started chanting her name, which was Rei. She began to sing.  
  
"He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge. Strutting her stuff on the streets. She said 'Hello hey Joe' you wanna give it a go?' Oh!  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee Mocha chocolate ya ya Creole Lady Marmalade"  
  
"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir Voulez vous coucher avec moi Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir Voulez vous coucher avec moi."  
  
Three voices joined in the chorus and then the green curtain lifted. The girl who stepped out was just as pretty as the first, but she was taller and had brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes and was dressed in green, equally revealing clothing. The crowd started yelling her name, Lita. She took over the lead.  
  
"He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up. Boy drank all that magnolia wine. On her black satin sheets, swear he started to freak. Yeah  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee Mocha chocolate ya ya Creole Lady Marmalade"  
  
The chorus was repeated then the blue curtain lifted. The girl who stepped out was petite with big cerulean eyes and short hair that was slightly darker. She was dressed in blue revealing attire. The crowd immediately began to shrieking her name, Amilan. She started to rap.  
  
"He came through with the money in the garter bag I let him know we bout that cake straight out the gate We independent women some mistake us for whores I'm sayin' why spend mine, when I can spend yours Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry I'mma keep playin these cats out like Atari Wear high heeled shoes getting love from the dudes Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge Hey sistas soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas We drink wine with diamonds in the glass by the case, the meaning of expensive taste We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya, Mocha choco lata Creole Lady Marmalade"  
  
The chorus was repeated and then the last curtain, which was yellow, lifted. The girl who stepped out was a pretty blonde with sapphire eyes, and like the rest was dressed in revealing clothes, only hers were yellow. Her name was Mina.  
  
"Oh the touch of her skin feeling silky smooth Color of café au lait, yeah Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried yeah."  
  
"More, more, more!"  
  
"Now he's back home working nine to five." Lita sang.  
  
"Sleeping the gray flannel life, all right" Rei sang.  
  
"But when he turns off to sleep, memories creep" Mina sang.  
  
"More, more, more!" They all joined in.  
  
The four girls repeated the chorus until the end. They said goodbye to the crowd and left the stage.  
  
When they had changed out of their stage clothes, they met with their manager, Serena Rowlands.  
  
"Get some sleep girls. I need to talk to you tomorrow."  
  
They did as she said. The next morning, everybody met in Serena's hotel room.  
  
"We're all here, 'Rena. What's this about?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well, you guys have heard of da INC right?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yeah, aren't they the ones we keep switching the number one spot with?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's them. Anywayz, their manager and I had this idea, right? We want to pair each of you up with a guy from that group in order to do a song. You won't have to do a video, either. Then you'll be performing at the Grammys together. So what do you think?"  
  
"Those guys are pretty hot. I say go for it!" Mina said, flashing her trademark V-for-Victory sign.  
  
"I'm in!" Lita said.  
  
"Well, it would be beneficial. Their fans would get a taste of our music. Sales might go up. Let's do it." Amilan said. Everybody looked at Rei. Mina and Lita put on their saddest puppy dog faces.  
  
Rei sighed. "Okay, okay. We'll do it. Who will we be paired up with?"  
  
Serena grinned. She went over to her briefcase and pulled out four pictures and four folders. "Min, you'll be paired with Malachi. The song is '*Nothing in This World'." Mina took the proffered picture and folder. Malachi had shoulder length (yes, you heard right. I shortened his hair a bit) silver blond hair and cold, steel gray eyes.  
  
"He's cute, but he looks so serious." Mina said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, make it your job to get him to lighten up. You're good at that." Amilan suggested.  
  
"Ami, you're next. You'll be working with Zach. The song is, '*Can't Believe'." Ami looked over the music first. Then she looked at the picture. Zach was a thoughtful looking guy with long red gold hair and deep green eyes. Rei took the picture from her.  
  
"Not bad. He looks like your type. I'm guessing you gave a lot of thought over who to pair us up with."  
  
"Rei, the song is '*Don't Mess with My Man'. The guy is Jay'son." Isis looked at the picture. He was cute enough, blonde-haired and blue eyed, but he had an arrogant smirk on his face.  
  
"He looks like such an asshole." Rei said.  
  
"Rei, to you every guy looks like an asshole. Get over it! He's cute and maybe he'll be a nice guy who won't be scared by the bitchy way you always act." Lita said slyly. Rei glared at her and opened her mouth, but Serena cut in before she could say anything.  
  
"Li, you're working with Nathan. The song is '*It's All about me'." Lita looked at the picture. He had long dark brown hair and matching eyes. She sighed.  
  
"We know, we know. He looks like your old boyfriend, right?" Everybody chorused. Lita grinned. "Right."  
  
"Well, you guys, I have to go call da INC's manager. Study the music. Oh and you'll be leaving the day after next. I'm going with Rei; Amara with Lita; Michelle with Ami, since you guys are cousins; and Trista will go with you Mina." Serena left.  
  
**Lady Marmalade by Christina Aguliera, Mya, Pink and Lil' Kim *Nothing in this world by Keke Wyatt feat. Avant *Can't Believe by Faith Evans feat. Carl Thomas *Don't Mess with my Man Nivea feat. Jagged Edge *It's all about me by Mya feat. Sisqo  
  
The end of the first chapter! Yay! The next chapter will focus on the guys. If anyone can think of better group names, tell me!!! No flames please!!! Peace! (  
  
Phoenix Rose 


	2. Da INC

Hey, I'm back with the next chapter! I don't own anything. Not the songs, or the characters, except for Marcus. Read and Review pleez!!  
  
Chapter 2-da INC  
  
Meanwhile in another part of the country, the guys who were da Hot Gurlz' topic of conversation were performing. Picture a lot of screaming girls. As soon as the music started, the crowd quieted. A spotlight shone on Nathan, who began to sing.  
  
**"See first of all, I know these so called playas wouldn't tell you this But I'mma be real and say what's on my heart Let's take this chance and make this love feel relevant Didn't ya know I loved you from the start yeah?"  
  
The spotlight focused on Malachi.  
  
"When I think about All the years we put in this relationship Who knew we'd make it this far Then I think about where would I be if we were to just fall apart And I can't stand the thought of losing you."  
  
The spotlight spread to include everybody.  
  
"Meet me at the altar in your white dress We ain't gettin' no younger girl We might as well do it Been feelin you all the while girl and I must confess Let's get married." They repeated it once more and then the spotlight focused on just Zach.  
  
Said I done it all But frankly girl, I'm tired of this emptiness I wanna come home to you and only you Cuz making love to just anyone ain't happening I just gotta be with you."  
  
The spotlight changed from Zach to Jay'son.  
  
"Do you think about us finishing something. We started so long ago I wanna give you my all Do you think about maybe us having some babies? Come on won't you be my lady? Forever Girl?" Jay artfully held the last syllable for a full note.  
  
The spotlight focused on everybody for the hook.  
  
"I'm ready to commit to you And I just can't wait for that night Cuz I need you here with me and let's start a family.  
  
They repeated the chorus until the music faded and then left the stage. Seiya was waiting for them. "Get some sleep. I've got a preposition for you guys tomorrow."  
  
They did as ordered and met up with Seiya at his house. "All right, Seiya. What's this about?" Nathan asked.  
  
"You guys know the group da Hot Gurlz, right?" Seiya asked.  
  
"You mean the group with that hot black haired girl that got signed with P. Diddy?" Jay asked.  
  
"Yeah that's them." Zach said. "There's only one problem."  
  
"What's that?" Jay asked.  
  
"The girl with the short, blue hair is finer."  
  
"And here I was thinking you didn't even like girls." Jay said, feigning surprise. Seiya cut in before things could get ugly.  
  
"Yes that's them. Their manager and I want to pair each of you up with a girl from that group and do a song. You guys don't have to make a video though. Then for the Grammys, you'll all be working together. That's if you guys except." Jay, Zach and Nathan raised their hands in favor instantly.  
  
Seiya looked at Malachi. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
"I don't know? It seems a little weird. But if it's what the rest of you really want to do, then I agree. Who's with who?"  
  
"Well, Mal, you're being paired with Mina, and the song you're doing is called 'Nothing in This World'." Seiya said, handing him a folder and a picture. He looked over the picture. It showed a smiling, cheerful blonde haired blue eyed girl making a V with two fingers in front of a beach.  
  
"She's pretty enough, but she looks a little too cheerful for me." Malachi said. He looked through the song. "Song's not bad though."  
  
"Lighten up Mal. It isn't gonna kill you if she's a little happier than you are. That isn't a big thing. Hell, Zach is less serious than you and he's only in this to get money for college." Jay said.  
  
"Nate, you'll be working with Lita. The song's called 'It's all about me'." Nathan looked through the folder and then looked at the picture. It showed a brunette with sparkling green eyes and a sexy smirk on her face. She was sitting on a bar stool, a drink in one hand, looking out in the distance. All in all, she looked good. He whistled.  
  
"If I have to do this song with her, it won't be too bad. This girl is hot!"  
  
"Zach, you get to work with Amilan. The song is called, 'Can't Believe'. I think you'll enjoy this one." Zach immediately took the picture. It showed a gorgeous girl with dark blue hair and eyes that were slightly lighter and had a sparkle of intelligence to them. She was leaning on a fence and had a little smile on her face that made her look even finer that he had thought was humanly possible. He took the folder and looked through it. He smiled, signifying his approval. Seiya's cell phone rang. He tossed the remaining folder and picture to Jay and walked out the room to take the call. Jay looked at the picture and nearly fell over. It was the hot black haired girl. She was lying on her stomach with her hand under her chin, had violet eyes and a pout on her face that made her look dead sexy.  
  
"I am going to love this."  
  
Seiya walked back in the room. "Guys that was Serena, the girls' manger. She said that they accepted and that you'll each be flying to different locations the day after next. So rest up while you can. I'll be going with Jay and Yaten, Taiki, and Marcus will be going with the rest of you. So enjoy your little break while you can."  
  
**Let's Get Married by Jagged Edge  
  
Enjoy? If you did, please review. And if you didn't don't complain to me. I don't accept flames. But if you really feel the need to flame me, send it to kissmybutt@itdoesn'texistsodon'te- mail.com. I think I'll do Ami and Zach first. Love peace and chicken grease!!!  
  
Phoenix Rose 


	3. Chapter 3Ami and Zach

Hey! This is Phoenix Rose again! This one focuses on Ami and Zach. I'm planning on doing a chapter for each couple then one for the Grammy performance. This chapter is romantic-ish. So if you're the type of person who wants to pray to the porcelain god at the mere mention of romance, TURN BACK NOW!!! Kasumi Tomodachi, I'm putting in lots of Rei Jay'son fighting just for you! It might take a while, but for happy reviewers, anything!!! Don't forget to review! Think about how happy it'll make me! But no flames! Chapter 2 has directions on where to put them. I don't own a damn thing! Anywayz, on with the fic!!  
  
Chapter 3-Amilan and Zach  
  
Amilan was being flown out from Cali to New York for the recording session. Right now she was on the plane headed for New York City, where they'd be recording. Her cousin was supposed to meet her there. So far, three people had asked her for her autograph, which she'd graciously given. She sighed and decided to read a little to pass the time. A little while later, the captain's voice came on over the speaker.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to land at the New York Airport. Please stay seated and fasten your seatbelts until the plane has landed. Thank you." Ami put up her book and checked to make sure her purse hadn't gone anywhere. The plane made a safe landing and when she got out of the plane and the terminal, her cousin, Michelle, was waiting for her. She waved.  
  
"Hello, Ami. I hope your flight went okay. Let's get your luggage and head to my car." They got her luggage and went to her silver Audi. They drove to the hotel in relative silence. They had always been like that. They didn't have to talk because they were comfortable with silence. When they got to the hotel Michelle checked them in and they made their way up to their adjoining rooms.  
  
"So when do I have to be at the studio?" Ami asked.  
  
"Not until two the next afternoon. Do you want to go anywhere to eat or would you rather stay here and sleep?"  
  
"I'd rather take a nice long bath and sleep. I'm not really hungry."  
  
"Okay." She kissed Amilan on the forehead. "Good night mi hermanita." She said, using her nickname for her ever since they were kids. Michelle left to go call her wife, Amara, and see if everything was all right with her and Lita.  
  
The next day, Ami showed up at the studio early, to meet the producer and everybody. Since Zach hadn't shown up yet, she decided to go to the room they had given her and read. About an hour later, her reading was interrupted by a knock. She opened the door and found herself looking up into the most beautiful pair of green eyes she had ever seen. They were a mesmerizing leaf green, and she felt like she could drown in them. She blushed and looked away.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you Amilan?" His voice was warm and slightly low.  
  
"Yes I am. And you're Zach right?"  
  
Zach took a moment to get his mind right. He had thought her picture looked beautiful, but that was nothing compared to the real thing. Her voice was high and sweet, like bells.  
  
"Yeah I am. The producer wanted us to meet and he wanted me to tell you we're starting in 15 minutes." He said. "I think that we'll get along really well, don't you?"  
  
She smiled. "I hope so." Her eyes widened. {I can't believe I'm flirting with him! I didn't even think I knew how to flirt.} She thought, unaware that he was thinking the same thing about himself. 30 minutes later, they were in the studio recording. Ami was listening to Zach sing.  
  
"I always thought that everything would be okay with me and you I was wrong. When I looked into your eyes, I didn't see all the things I used to see. What's going on?"  
  
Ami took a deep breath. It was her turn.  
  
"You gave me reason to believe that we were always meant to be But now I see, you were wrong. You can't keep running back to me with all those baby, baby pleases no more."  
  
They both started singing  
  
Never imagined you would be a faded picture I'm emotional You sound believing though deceiving its official, I'm emotional."  
  
Then Ami started again.  
  
"I can't forget that night I saw you in the corner after dark. You were wrong. Slow dancing on the floor while I was watching from the door, so hurt There you were. You gave me reason to believe that we were always meant to be But now I see, you were wrong You can't keep running back to me with all those baby, baby pleases no more. No more."  
  
Zach joined in the chorus again. Then they sang a verse together.  
  
You had the chance but you threw all away Thought you had my love away Oh baby I don't understand why you'd think that we could stay In total unhappiness.  
  
Zach drew out the note while Ami hit a high on the last syllable, creating a perfect harmony. They repeated the chorus until it faded out. The producer wrapped it up and told them that they could go.  
  
Before Ami could walk away to her cousin's car, Zach caught up with her.  
  
"Amilan, would you like to go out with me for dinner or something?" He asked. Ami blushed.  
  
"Only if you call me Ami. What were you thinking?"  
  
"Italian?"  
  
"I love Italian. Let me just tell Michi were I'm going." Ami walked over to where Michelle was conversing with Yaten. A few minutes later she came back and nodded. Zach gallantly offered his arm to her and she took it, blushing furiously. He led her to his Escalade and they left. In the car, Zach came right out and asked the question that had been bothering him.  
  
"Ummm...Ami? Am I making you nervous, because if I am you can just tell me what I did."  
  
"You're not making me nervous. Why would you think that?" Ami asked, confused.  
  
"Well, every time I talk to you or look at you, you blush."  
  
"Oh. You're not making me nervous. It's just that I'm not used to guys paying attention to me. Even before, we signed with Diddy, everyone usually focused on Mina, Lita or Rei. I've grown used to it, so I guess I'm just a little shy, when it comes to guys."  
  
"I don't see how some one could ignore you. You're pretty and what from what I've seen, smart and well-articulated. I always thought you were the... oh we're here." Zach pulled up into a nice little Italian restaurant. He was out and opening the door for her before she could say anything. He led her inside and they sat down at a table that had a nice view of the ocean. They laughed and talked the whole time. Ami felt really comfortable with him. She had dropped her shy girl shield during the middle of the dinner and started opening up. By dessert she felt bold enough to ask a question.  
  
"Zach? You never finished what you were going to say before we got here."  
  
Zach grinned. "I was going to say, I always thought you were the most beautiful girl out of your whole group." He said casually, reaching for her hand and kissing it. He called for the check and they left. Ami seemed kind of thoughtful during the trip to her hotel, so Zach didn't say much. When they got to her hotel, he insisted on walking her up to her suite.  
  
"Thanks for the dinner. It was..." Ami's voice trailed off as a pair of lips pressed themselves to hers. After a brief moment, Zach pulled away. He winced, expecting to get slapped for his forwardness. Instead, Ami pulled him into another kiss. It surprised the hell out of him, because he thought Ami didn't even know how to French, let alone like a pro. She pulled away and ran into her room, leaving Zach with a grin so big it could have split his face.  
  
"Michi? I'm home!" Ami said, knocking on the door once. Michelle opened the door. "Why don't we give each other manicures while you tell me about your date?" She suggested. They stayed up for about two hours talking about relationships and such. After Michelle had left, Ami called Lita to see how she was doing.  
  
"Lita? Hi it's Amilan."  
  
"Hey Ami! How was the recording?"  
  
"It was great! And he took me out to dinner afterwards."  
  
"Really! Did you have fun? Did he kiss you?"  
  
"Yes and yes." Ami held the phone away from her ear while Lita shrieked.  
  
"Well, is he a good kisser?"  
  
"Lita! Well, I don't have much to compare it to, but he made me weak in the knees and I kissed him. The date was fun. I hope that we can start seeing each other. So how is everything with you?"  
  
"Nate and I kissed once but Taiki and Amara interrupted us. We're making each other dinner after the recording."  
  
"Nate? You're already calling him by his nickname?"  
  
"Yeah. Anywayz, he is really sweet and a perfect gentleman. I think I'm in love."  
  
"Didn't you say that the last four times you met guys?" Ami giggled.  
  
Lita laughed. "Yeah I know, but this time I'm serious. I've got to go. Bye. I hope you and Zach start up a nice long relationship, so your self-esteem rises."  
  
Ami laughed. "Bye." She hung up and went to sleep. The next day, she was about to call Zach but she realized that she didn't have his phone number. She slapped herself on the forehead in exasperation. Someone knocked when she was in the middle of her slap. She got up and opened the door.  
  
"Zach! Hi, come in!"  
  
"Thanks. I've got about five hundred girls chasing after me. I had brought you some roses but I lost them trying to run away. I think they're gone." Ami listened, and sure enough, she heard screaming. He faked an exaggerated sigh. "Being rich, famous and cute is so taxing." Ami giggled. She led him in and he sat in a chair while she sat on her bed.  
  
"But you do it so well."  
  
"I know." Zach said conceitedly.  
  
"Uh!" Ami tossed a pillow at him, which he caught easily.  
  
"You try to bring a girl some flowers and she tries to mortally wound you with a pillow. What happened to the good old days when pillows stayed away from a girl's suitors' head?" Zach joked, walking over to where Ami was sitting on her bed and sitting beside her. She looked at him.  
  
"You deserved it." She said, grinning.  
  
"You know what I think I deserve?" He asked, tilting up her chin, so their eyes were level.  
  
"What?" She asked. He kissed her gently.  
  
"That."  
  
"That's all?" Ami asked.  
  
"Not if you don't want it to be." Zach said, pulling her into his lap.  
  
Yeah, I know it was fluffy. But I think it was still good. The next chapter will be Mina/Malachi. Review and tell me. No flames, remember that. Love, peace and chicken grease!! (  
  
Phoenix Rose 


	4. Chapter 4Mina and Malachi

Hey! I'm back again! This time I'm focusing on Malachi (Kunzite) and Mina (Minako). This is probably not going to be as romance-y as the previous chapter, but I'm trying. Don't forget to review and remember, I own NOTHING! Don't forget to review after you read. But no flames! Refer to chapter two on how to flame me. On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 4-Malachi and Mina  
  
Mina ended up flying to Atlanta for her the recording. Since Malachi's house was so close, he offered to house her and Trista for the time they were there. Trista declined, saying that she had family she could stay with. She extended an invitation to Mina, but she refused, saying that Trista needed to spend time with her family alone. She looked over at her friend. She was asleep. 30 minutes later, they were in a Jaguar on their way to Malachi's house. Trista dropped her off and left to go see her family. When they arrived, he showed her to her room, which was just down the hall from his. That's where she was right now. Malachi would probably be unbeatable in a card game, with that face of his. She brightened. She would invite him to dinner and get to know him. Maybe she could get a smile out of him over dinner! She smiled and skipped out of the room, and crashed into what felt like a big warm rock. Shaking her head to clear it, she looked up to see if she could figure out how a Mack truck could fit into a hallway. What she saw was a pair of steel gray eyes in a handsome face. She immediately put on her brightest smile.  
  
"Are you okay Mina?" Mal asked, trying not to notice the effect her smile had on him. His mouth felt clumsy and he felt like his stomach was twisting.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine! I was just coming to find you to see if we could get to know each other better over dinner!" She chirped. {God, he's cute. And he looks so kissable, even if he has a face like a rock.}  
  
"Oh? Well, sure. Do you know anything about the restaurants here?"  
  
"Not a thing!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"Well, I'll drive you to my favorite. How do you like Outback?"  
  
"Sounds great! Let's go!" She said, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the garage. They talked over dinner, but by the end of it, Mina was starting to feel depressed. Two whole hours with her and all she got was a turning up of his mouth at the corners. She asked for the check and they left. They went to their separate rooms and she fell asleep.  
  
A few hours later, Malachi was jolted awake by a scream. It sounded like Mina was screaming, 'Daddy stop! Leave Mommy alone! Please!' He raced down the hall to Mina's room, threw open the door and flipped the light switch. Mina was sitting up with her knees drawn to her chest, quaking with sobs. He walked over to her bed and put his arms around her. She turned her head and started sobbing into his shoulder. He held her until her sobs quieted, then got up and made for the door.  
  
"Stay. Please." Mina's voice was a whisper. "I don't want to be alone." He stayed with her until she fell asleep and then left for his room. He lay awake for a long time.  
  
Everyone got up bright and early the next morning for the recording session. Gotti, the producer, told Malachi to go wake up Mina. He walked in her room. She was sleeping peacefully now, her hair like a blonde cloud, surrounding her angelic features. Before he even knew what he was doing, he had bent down and kissed her.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open. "Malachi?" She said, confused. He stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't even mean to do it. I just couldn't..."  
  
"I liked it." She said. "Even if you're a big lump of rock, you're very sweet and cute. And I'd rather you were my cute and sweet lump of rock than anyone else's."  
  
He smiled at her, a real smile, and kissed her forehead. "They want us down soon to do the recording."  
  
She giggled. "Okay. Get out so I can take my shower and get dressed." He complied and twenty minutes later, they in the studio recording 'Nothing in this World'. Mina started.  
  
"I can picture Us in the in the living room By the mantle piece And you're telling' me You're lovin me With your hands on my thighs While I'm starin' in your gray eyes And the expression on your face Is telling me you want my better taste So tonight we're going all the way We'll be lovin' till the break of day  
  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you boy I don't care what the others say Now that I got you babe"  
  
Malachi started the second part of the chorus.  
  
"No one can bring me joy like you girl All the little things you do It's all about you boo."  
  
He started his verse.  
  
"I can picture Us running' in the rain After a movie then we spark a flame Oh I love it when you scream my name Going 60 in a 30 lane We pull over to the parking lot In the park that's my favorite spot Doing just about anything We'll be going till the break of day"  
  
The chorus was repeated. Then came the verse where they sang alternate lines, beginning with Malachi.  
  
"I think it's bout time I made you mine."  
  
"Oh what you saying to me boy? Come on break it down."  
  
"To find another like you would take a lifetime."  
  
"I think I see where you're going baby let it out, let it out."  
  
"Listen to me baby, got something to say."  
  
"Is it really what I think? Don't take all day."  
  
"Forever is what I wanna give to you. So what do you say?"  
  
"Baby I do!"  
  
Mina and Malachi were playing pool after the recording. Mina was explaining her nightmare to him.  
  
"My dad abused my mom and me for fifteen years. When she finally got a divorce from him, he committed suicide six months later. I still have nightmares about it." Mina explained, shuddering. Malachi pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Nothing like that will ever happen to you again for as long as I live, I swear." Mina stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.  
  
"Thank you, Malachi."  
  
Then Malachi asked the question he had been thinking ever since that morning to get Mina's mind off the subject.  
  
"Mina, do you have a date for the Grammys?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Do you want to go with me?" He gasped as he was crushed in a death grip around his waist.  
  
"Of course I'll go with you! I thought you'd never get around to asking!" She said, relinquishing her death grip and kissing him. He chuckled and they spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying each other's company. (not that way, you hentai peeps!)  
  
Well, what did you guys think? I hoped you liked it! Domestic Violence is very real. Take a stand against it!! Next up is Lita/Nathan. Well, ya know the drill. Review no flames please! Love, peace and chicken grease. (  
  
Phoenix Rose 


	5. Chapter 5Lita and Nathan

I'm back with another chapter! I know y'all are just dying for it! This one is focusing on one of my favorite characters, Kino Makoto! Or Lita Kino as she's known as in this story. I don't own any of the characters except for the ones I made up. Please Review when you're finished. NO FLAMES!!!!  
  
Chapter 5-Nathan and Lita  
  
Lita was being flown to San Antonio to record 'It's all about me'. She and Amara got off the plane and found Lita's car, which she'd asked a friend to bring to the airport parking lot. Lita thought she was the luckiest of all her friends because San An was where the house she and her other band mates shared was located. As soon as she was at the house and had dropped off her stuff, she raced around saying hello to all her stuff. "Hello room, hello bathroom, hello balcony, hello garden, hello living room, hello..." She trailed off as she entered the kitchen. Amara and two guys were sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen talking. She immediately recognized Nathan and went up to him, smiled, offered her hand and said, "Hi I'm Lita! Your name's Nathan right?"  
  
He grinned and shook her hand. "Yeah I'm Nathan. You know, you're not at all like the picture I saw."  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked defensively.  
  
"You're a lot finer in person than in the picture." He said smoothly, kissing her hand.  
  
She blushed. "Oh. Thanks."  
  
Amara stretched. "I hate to interrupt this little flirt fest, but I'm hungry and you have no food in this house. Me and Taiki will run to the grocery store. Any particulars?"  
  
Lita brightened. "I'll make chicken cordon bleu." She wrote down what she needed and Amara and Taiki took off.  
  
"So...do you like to cook?" Nathan asked.  
  
"I love it!" She replied.  
  
"So do I. We should get together and cook for each other sometime."  
  
"How about tomorrow after the recording?"  
  
"Cool. How do you feel about astronomy?"  
  
"I've never done it."  
  
"We could stargaze tonight if you want to."  
  
"Cool. Do you mind if we go to the basement? I want to practice my dancing."  
  
"Sure. What do you dance?"  
  
"Ballet and hip-hop, mostly. Let me change and then we can go down." Lita ran upstairs and came back in leggings and a leotard. Let's go." The basement had a special room with a wall full of mirrors and a bar. On the opposite side, there was a killer sound system.  
  
"Have a seat Nathan." Lita said, gesturing to a couple of chairs.  
  
"My friends call me Nate. Would you?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Only if you'll call me Li." She replied as she went through the positions. She followed those up with a series of tour jetes and arabesques. Then she asked Nathan to turn on the CD player. He did, and the sound of Lil Wayne's 'Way of Life' came out of the speakers. Lita switched gears instantly. Nathan had never seen a six foot tall woman as graceful and tempting as she was. The way her hips swayed and moved, was absolutely mouthwatering. He sat and watched. The only notice that he was uncomfortable was the way he'd tug at his collar and lick his lips. The song ended and 'Slowly' by Tank came on. She walked over to the stereo and switched it off.  
  
"What did you do that for? Nathan asked.  
  
"Cuz usually I never have anyone to dance with during slow songs, it's a habit." She replied.  
  
"What, I don't count?" He asked.  
  
"Do you wanna dance?" Lita asked.  
  
"Sure." Nathan turned the song back up, and grabbed her waist. They began to sway to the music.  
  
"It's really great that you're so tall. You're, what, six five?" Lita said.  
  
"Six foot six. I was thinking the same thing about you. You being so close to my height makes you easier to kiss. If I wasn't such a gentleman, that's what we'd be doing right now."  
  
"Oh really?" Lita reached up and pulled his chin down so their eyes were level. "Right now, I don't want you to be a gentleman." She whispered before kissing him. A polite 'ahem' and a less polite, 'Go Lita! Whoo-hoo!' interrupted them. Taiki and Amara were watching them in amusement.  
  
"I figured you'd come down here to dance." Amara said. "I didn't know you'd be occupied. Anyway, we're back. So if you want to get cooking, get cooking." Lita blushed and turned off the stereo. She and Nathan had to make do with occasional glances the rest of the evening. Later on, she got a phone call from Ami.  
  
"Lita? Hi it's Amilan."  
  
"Hey Ami! How was the recording?"  
  
"It went well. And Zach took me out to dinner afterwards."  
  
"Really! Did you have fun? Did he kiss you?"  
  
"Yes and yes."  
  
Lita shrieked. "Well, is he a good kisser?"  
  
"Lita! Well, I don't have much to compare it to, but he made me weak in the knees and I kissed him. The date was fun. I'm hoping I'll see more of him in the near future. So how is everything with you?"  
  
"Well, Nate and I kissed once, but Amara and Taiki interrupted us. We're making each other dinner after the recording."  
  
"You're already calling him Nate?"  
  
"Yeah. He is sweet and a perfect gentleman. I think I'm in love."  
  
Didn't you say that about the last four guys?" Ami giggled.  
  
Lita laughed. "Yeah I know but this time I'm serious." She saw Nathan in her doorway. "I've got to go. Bye. I hope you and Zach start up a nice long relationship so your self esteem rises."  
  
Ami laughed. "Bye."  
  
Lita went up to him. "Amilan and Zach have hooked up! Are we going stargazing now?" She asked.  
  
Nathan laughed. "Yes. Why don't we go on the balcony?" They did. He stood behind her and pointed constellations out for her. "That's Cassiopeia. And there's Hydra and Ursus Major." Lita grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her waist. His other arm came down, and they ended up kissing instead of stargazing. Lita had never been kissed like that before. He was gentle but he knew exactly how to make her knees go weak. But since all good things come to an end, he eventually made his way back to his room, leaving Lita with dreams of a tall brown haired and eyed man.  
  
The next morning, Lita woke up to pleasant cooking smells. She grabbed a robe, brushed her teeth and went downstairs. Nathan was cooking breakfast. She sat on a stool. "I don't know about Taiki, but Amara's going to sleep for a few more hours."  
  
"She'll get up, trust me. We only have fifteen minutes to get to the studio, so eat fast." She did and fifteen minutes later, Nathan, Lita, Taiki, and a pissed off Amara were at the studio. Lita was singing.  
  
"I cook yo food, I wash your clothes Baby hell no, it's not the way it goes It's all about me tonight I ain't stop loving you Cuz you still my boo, you still my boo And you gotta see Tonight it's all about me, me, me, me.  
  
Tonight its bout me, me, me, me, me (Nathan-It's all about you.) Forget about you, you, you, you, you So what ya gonna do, do, do, do, do How ya gonna get it up get it up babe, get it up Me, me, me, me, me Forget about you, you, you, you you So what you gonna do, do, do, do, do How ya gonna get it up get it up babe, get it up  
  
Up jumps my butt Baby what, baby what Looking at your eyes, looking my thighs Now swing my body right to left, left to right Ya know this ish is tight Now just look at my body, body, body Hold me like a man should (Nate- Like a man should.) Baby you got to see Tonight it's all about me, me, me, me, me  
  
She repeated the chorus. Then, Nathan started the next verse.  
  
"You know that I'm gonna love you for life So let's make tonight your night My arms are open wide So let me come instead"  
  
They repeated the chorus, and the recording was over. Amara went to go call her wife, Michelle; and Taiki went off to visit some college friends. Lita and Nathan went down to the dance room. Putting on 'their' song, 'Slowly' they started to dance.  
  
"I hope we don't get interrupted." Lita whispered, burying her head on Nathan's chest.  
  
"We won't be. I locked the door from the inside just in case someone decides to check in on us. We can have all the time we want." Nathan said slyly, bending down.  
  
"Good." Lita whispered, before his lips captured hers.  
  
Can I get any fluffier? Let's find out next chapter. But in the meantime, to tide you over review. If I get enough, I'll put the next chapter up, which will be Rei/Jay'son. By the way, if you've never heard 'Slowly' by Tank, it's the perfect song for you and your guy/girl to dance to. No Flames please! Love, peace, and chicken grease. (  
  
Phoenix Rose 


	6. Chapter 6Rei and Jay'son

Hey! I'm back with the 2nd to last chapter in my story. This one focuses on Rei and Jay'son (Jadeite) this is probably going to be my hardest chapter, since I can't stand Rei. But for my loyal readers, I'mma do my best. The standard disclaimers apply. I don't own anything except the plot and any made up characters. K? K! On with the fic!!  
  
Chapter 6-Rei and Jay'son  
  
Rei was being flown to Saint Louis for the recording. She didn't understand why everyone was being flown to different places, but she didn't have much of a choice. Serena was pretty happy about it. The Lou was her home town after all. The plane made a safe landing and they got off. Seiya was waiting for them at the airplane terminal. Rei noticed that Serena and Seiya were flirting and made a mental note to dog her manager about it. Everyone was staying at Serena's house and Jay'son was waiting in the car. He had been awake all night studying the song, Seiya informed Rei. When they got to the car, Jay'son immediately got out and offered his hand to Rei. "Hi, I'm Jay'son but people call me Jay. It's going to be nice working with you." Rei stared at his hand.  
  
"I know who you are, and I'm only doing this as a favor to my other band mates. Why don't we just get this over with so I can go home?"  
  
Jay frowned. "Well, I hoped we could at least be friends but if you're going to be such a bitch about it I guess not." He said, stalking back to the car. Everyone got in the car and they headed to Serena's house. Rei and Jay'son immediately headed for their separate rooms. Jay got to his room and thought about how to penetrate Rei's mean exterior.  
  
Rei was sitting in her room thinking about how arrogant and conceited Jay was. He was such an asshole! Where did he get off calling her a bitch? She'd just have to grin and bear it for her friends' sake. Well maybe not grin; she didn't care who knew how much she didn't want to do this. There was a knock at the door. She opened it and was faced with a large bouquet of roses. They lowered and she found herself looking at Jay'son. She scowled. "What do you want?"  
  
"I was hoping I could make peace with you. I had no right to call you a bitch and I'm sorry." Jay'son said, offering the roses. Rei slapped them from his hand.  
  
"Damn straight you had no right to call me a bitch. Bribing me won't help either you arrogant, self-centered asshole." She slammed the door in his face. Jay'son punched the door.  
  
"I don't know why you hate me so much but you had better get the hell over it. We're working together whether you like it or not. And I wasn't trying to bribe you. It was a perfectly nice gesture, but you're too wrapped up in yourself to notice it!" He yelled as he stomped to his room. Rei waited until she was sure he was gone and then dialed up Mina.  
  
"Hello? Is Mina there?"  
  
"Hi Rei! What's up?"  
  
"Jay'son just tried to be nice to me and I ended up slapping the flowers from his hand and then he started yelling at me. Can you believe his nerve?"  
  
"I think you like him."  
  
"I don't like that self-centered jerk. I mean it was just so rude of him to call me a bitch like that and then show up with some flowers and try to make it all better." Rei was raising her voice word by word.  
  
"Fine. But can I just tell you the honest truth?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"You are a bitch! If you hadn't been so evil to him, maybe he wouldn't have called you that. Do everyone a favor, get over yourself and admit you like him!" Mina was yelling into the phone now. Rei held the phone from her ear.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll be nice to him. But that doesn't mean I like him."  
  
Mina snorted. "Me thinks the lady death protests too much."  
  
"Uh... Isn't it...oh forget it. Bye chick."  
  
"Hasta pronto." Rei hung up with Mina and lay awake contemplating her feelings, for a very long time.  
  
The next morning, everyone was in Serena's recording studio, doing the song. You couldn't tell that they hated each others guts. Rei was singing.  
  
"It was hard to find a brother that was down for me So I'm telling everybody let him be cuz, He's mine and I can't take no pigeons trying to take my baby  
  
So I thought I had to let you know Find someone you can call your own Cause now you're walking in the danger zone And if I touch you I'll be wrong.  
  
If you mess with my man I will be the one to break it to ya Got my girls, got my man So find your own leave mine alone  
  
Don't mess with my man I will be the one to break it to ya Here's a little advice for you Find your own man."  
  
Rei stopped and Jay'son started.  
  
"It was hard to find a girl that's really down for me Seems like a lotta guys trying me Cause they trying to take my baby Oh what the hell no  
  
So now you better check yourself Messing with my girl is bad for your health And so you know that you will be dealt with Better find your own, own girl  
  
If you mess with my girl I will be the one to break it to you Got my crew got my girl So find your own and leave mine alone (You need to find your own.)  
  
Don't mess with my girl I will be the one to break it to you Here's a little advice for you Find your own girl"  
  
Rei started up the hook.  
  
"Girl I'm warning you (Girl I'm warning you) If you want my man (If you want my man) You should just keep your hands to yourself now-now"  
  
Jay started his part.  
  
And playa I'm warning you If you want my girl I suggest (I suggest you) that you look But don't touch now-now"  
  
They began singing lines after one another, beginning with Rei.  
  
"It was hard to find a brother that was down for me, don't mess with my man."  
  
"It's hard to find a girl that's really down for me, don't mess with my girl"  
  
"It was hard to find a brother that was down for me, don't mess with my man."  
  
"It's hard to find a girl that's really down for me, don't mess with my girl no, no."  
  
They repeated the chorus four more times and then it was over. Seiya and Serena were out on a date, so Jay'son and Rei had the house to themselves. She was in her room when she came to a decision. Walking to Jay'son's room, she tapped softly on the door.  
  
Jay'son opened it. "Can I help you with something Rei?" he asked, scowling.  
  
She pulled him down to her level and kissed him. When they came up for air, Jay looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"  
  
Rei laughed. "Only if you shut up and kiss me." He happily complied.  
  
Another fluffy chapter finished! One more to go! (Laughs maniacally). (Aah ha, ha, ha hah) (Passes out from lack of air.) When she comes to, everyone has vanished. Uh, okay. Please review but no flames! That's all I have to say for now. Love, peace and chicken grease! (  
  
Phoenix Rose 


	7. Chapter 7 The Grammy Performance

Hey you guys! I'm back with the final chapter in my story, 'Love songs'. I hope you've liked it so far. This is the Grammy performance. As I've said before, none of the songs belong to me and neither do the characters. Review please! But no flames. I hate flames, which is why I don't give them. Anywayz, on with the conclusion of the fic!!!  
  
Chapter 7-The Grammy Performance  
  
Two months after the songs were recorded...  
  
"Hand me the pink lip gloss."  
  
"Not so much blue eye shadow! You know I hate wearing it!"  
  
"Augh! My polish chipped. Do we have any more gold?"  
  
"Where's my strapless bra? I refuse to go out without a bra!"  
  
It was Grammy night, and the girls were frantic. They always insisted on doing their own hair and make-up for all events. They only had two hours until their dates came to pick them up. As far as everyone was concerned, it wasn't nearly enough time. Zippers had to be zipped, hair had to be curled, make-up had to be applied, bras had to be found, among myriad other things. Right now, they were all crowded in Mina's mom's bathroom. She had bought her mom a mansion in LA, with the paycheck she had received when the group went platinum. Since the award show was taking place in LA, her mom invited them all to stay with her. Lita was curling Mina's hair, Rei was doing Ami's make-up, and Serena was trying to put her own make-up on. Precisely two hours later, the doorbell rung and Mrs. Williams (her maiden name) answered the doorbell.  
  
"Gentlemen, come on in! I'll go see if the girls are ready! By the way, your clothes look wonderful!"  
  
They each had on very well tailored black suits, with different colored ties. Malachi had silver; Jay'son had red; Zach- blue; Nathan-green, and Seiya-crimson. Malachi's hair was loose, and Zach and Nathan sported low tails. (Seiya doesn't have a ponytail, just short hair. I think he looks cuter that way.) They all stood around waiting because they didn't want to wrinkle their suits. Pretty soon, Serena came down the stairs. She had on a crimson colored, floor length dress with long see through sleeves. Her lipstick matched her dress and her hair was in a Greek-inspired style. She went up to Seiya, took his arm and went out to the limo.  
  
Mina came to the top of the stairs. When she appeared, Malachi swallowed, hard. She had on a long, golden v-necked dress with thin straps that crisscrossed in the back. Her hair was piled on top of her head in curls, with a tiara in front and wispy pieces hanging down. Her lips were red tinted and she had two slits up the side of her dress that stopped at mid thigh. When she held out her hand for Malachi to take, her nails glittered with gold polish. They made their way to the limo, stopping briefly for Mina to kiss her mother goodbye.  
  
Ami was next. She floated down with her head held high. Her dress was knee length and icy blue with an empire waist. The skirt was loose from the empire waist down and had a see-through layer over it. The top had thick straps and a scoop neck, was satiny and a slightly darker blue that the bottom. A matching choker with a diamond 'A' in the middle adorned her throat and her hair was pinned back on both sides with diamond clips. Her lips shone with light pink polish and her nails were painted light blue. Zach kissed her hand and they left.  
  
Lita came down after Ami and Zach left. Nathan looked at her and tried not to drool. Think Homer Simpson and the mention of the word 'doughnuts' and you've got an idea of what Nathan was trying not to do. She was wearing a floor length emerald green skirt that flared from the knees down. She had a matching backless v halter top with pink gems on the hem and it tied in the back. Her hair was down and a circlet with the symbol of Sagittarius (Sagittarians rule! Of course, I could be biased since my birthday is Dec 6() was on her head. The symbol, an arrow pointing up and to the right, hung right above her eyebrows. Her nails were light pink and her lips were sparkling with a gloss the same shade as the gems on her shirt. Nathan placed a possessive arm around her waist and led her to the limo.  
  
Rei was last. Her dress was calf length and Mary-J.-Blige red. It flared at the bottom and was square cut with short sleeves. Her hair was in tons of tiny micros and put in a Spanish bun with a red rose behind one ear. She wore red lipstick that matched her dress and shimmering red polish. Jay'son kissed her and they walked out to the limo.  
  
"Ami? What are we presenting?" Mina asked while they were on their way.  
  
"We're presenting 'Best Rap Video' with Usher." She answered. Rei, Lita and Mina shrieked.  
  
"Usher? We're presenting an award with Usher? He's the finest guy in the R&B business!" Rei shrieked.  
  
Jay'son frowned. "Oh? And what're we?"  
  
Rei grinned and kissed him. "You're a very close second. Besides, I can't help it if I've been an Usher fan since day 1."  
  
Ami looked out the window. "We're here. How does my hair look?"  
  
Zach kissed the tip of her nose. "Beautiful."  
  
The guys got out the limo first, posed for a few pictures, and then helped the girls out. The crowd oohed and aahed when all four of them stepped out. They smiled and waved then made their way into the building.  
  
An hour later...  
  
"Here to present the award for 'Best Rap Video' the ladies of da Hot Gurlz and Usher." The announcer said.  
  
"You know this year has been very productive by way of rap." Lita began.  
  
"We were introduced to a lot of new rappers, like the Nappy Roots and N.O.R.E." Mina said.  
  
"Let's take a look at the nomi..." Usher started but was interrupted by Rei.  
  
"I've got to say this. Usher, if I didn't have a man, I'd be dogging you for real." Rei said.  
  
"As long as we're confessing, I've always had a crush on Justin Timberlake from *NSYNC." Mina offered.  
  
"While we're on the subject, I've got a thing for Nelly." Lita confessed.  
  
Ami rolled her eyes. "And the nominees are..."  
  
Lita interrupted her. "Hold up. I know there's got to be someone you got a thing for."  
  
Ami glared. "Fine. I've had a crush on Murphy Lee from the St. Lunatics ever since the 'Welcome to Atlanta' remix. And the nominees are..."  
  
The award was presented and the girls went backstage to change for the performance. After reassuring their boyfriends that they only had eyes for them, of course.  
  
"And now, the hot boys of da INC and the fly ladies of da Hot Gurlz!"  
  
The stage was dark and quiet except for the music, and the sounds of Mina and Malachi vocalizing. Then a bright red spotlight shone on Jay'son, who was leaning against a bar, watching the opposite side of the stage, singing. He had on a white and gold Vokal shirt with black jeans.  
  
**"Something about the way you smiled at me just drove me wild."  
  
The spotlight turned gold and switched to Malachi, who is doing the same thing as Jay. He was wearing dark denim jeans and a matching jacket, with a yellow t-shirt underneath.  
  
"Wish I could know if you're alone, don't wanna cramp your style."  
  
The spotlight turned green and switched to Nathan, doing the same as the other two. He had on a short sleeved New Orleans Saints football jersey and black jeans.  
  
"But I cannot deny the feel that I feel when I look straight in to your eyes."  
  
The spotlight turned blue and switched to Zach who is doing the same as his band mates. His clothing consisted of a white short- sleeved undershirt over a North Carolina basketball jersey and light jeans.  
  
"Feel my heart beating fast for a challenge may arise."  
  
Four different colored spotlights shone on them for the chorus. The four men began walking to the opposite side of the stage.  
  
"I wanna know if you feel the way I do, I do. I wanna know if there's a chance for me and you, and you. If there's a way we'll meet at the bar and say you glanced, you glanced. Cause I don't wanna be I don't wanna be I don't wanna be, unfair to Mr. man, unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr. Man, unfair."  
  
They reached the other side of the stage where four figures can dimly be seen. Until the colored spotlights shine on them.  
  
"Like the way you've given me attention through the night."  
  
Mina sang as she reached up and pushed a strand of Mal's hair out of his face. The yellow spotlight faded. She had on a Lakers basketball jersey that was knotted in the back and dark denim jeans. A belt that spelled her name in light yellow letters hung off her hips. Her hair was down and hanging over one shoulder.  
  
"Maybe I've had too much Remy, my man's right by my side."  
  
Lita was wearing a one shoulder long sleeved green crop top. Her sleeve was long and flared, the top showed off her whole stomach and she had on black flares. She had the same belt as Mina only it spelled her name in green. Nathan leaned down and tilted her chin up like he was going to kiss her but the spotlight went dark before they could finish.  
  
"Every time I catch you watching me feel something down my spine."  
  
Rei was leaning on the bar with her back to Jay. He pulled her into a front-to-back hug. Then the light went dark. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap mini dress over antique washed jeans. Her hair was in millions of micro braids and hanging down, and her belt had red letters.  
  
"I'll play the game; it's just for fun and only for tonight. Oh night."  
  
Zach and Ami started to dance to the music. Ami's attire consisted of a short sleeved denim jumpsuit with flared legs. Her belt read her name in pale blue and her hair was parted in the middle and flipped out. The girls started their chorus.  
  
"I wanna know what makes you feel the way you do, you do. I think that you're hoping there's a chance for me and you, and you. Should I meet you at the bar and say we kissed, we kissed? But I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr. Man."  
  
Ami pulls away from Zach and looks him in the eye. "I know all you wanna know is answers."  
  
Zach pulls her close again. "Could you give me what I need?"  
  
We both know that we're attracted." Rei and Jay'son sang together. Rei tries to walk away from Jay'son, but he won't let her.  
  
"Should we let our desires lead?" Mina and Malachi are leaning in towards each other singing.  
  
Nathan and Lita's voices overlapped Mina and Malachi's. "Should we let our desires lead?" They sing directly to each other, drawing the note out and letting it die. They alternated choruses until the music ended and left the stage.  
  
In the green room, everyone was winding down with a little private couple time before they had to go back out, except for Ami and Zach. Ami was watching everybody and thinking. Zach came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about?" He asked, placing butterfly kisses on her neck.  
  
"Just how weird it is that we all fell in love with members of a rival group. Kind of Romeo and Juliet, isn't it?  
  
"Well Juliet, there's an unoccupied corner, with our names on it." Zach said as he led her away to the quietest corner of the room.  
  
**Mr. Man by Alicia Keys featuring Jimmy Cozier  
  
I just finished a story! (starts to do the cabbage patch, but realizes how out of date it is and stops.) Anyway, I hope you people liked it, because I did it for your reading pleasure! So thank me by reviewing. If you don't like the story, go to chapter two to see what to do about flames. I love all the reviewers!! (Author gives everybody big hugs.) Love, peace and chicken grease! (  
  
Phoenix Rose 


End file.
